1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device, and a method of manufacturing the organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As thin and lightweight displays, an organic electroluminescent display device (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL display device”) using organic electroluminescent elements (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL elements”) has been developed. The organic EL elements each have a structure in which an organic layer having a light emitting layer is sandwiched between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode. Also, in the organic EL display device, a frame area that is an area around a display area in which an image is displayed is required to be narrowed.
In manufacturing the organic EL display device of this type, a matrix-shaped electrode is formed in the display area with the use of a mask. The mask of this type has openings formed in a matrix, and a shielding portion disposed in a lattice pattern in correspondence with the frame areas. After the electrode has been formed, a substrate is cut along the respective frame areas to form singulated organic EL display devices.
Also, as another manufacturing method, JP 2004-342455 A discloses a method in which a substrate on which a film has been formed is irradiated with a laser by a manufacturing device added with a laser processing chamber to form a film having a desired pattern.